resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: This Tiny World
This chapter begins with a brief cutscene and with your first plot-based mission. Caligula, now dubbed Return of Caligula, returns from the previous chapter as the boss of this chapter. Main Missions Travel to the Open Air Studio in The Forest of Idols. Your arrival will trigger a cutscene and then the quest will complete. As the game will tell you when the mission first becomes available after you meet with Jean Paulet in the Open Air Studio, you must escort the statue to the top of that particular dungeon. Enemies will attack along the way and can damage the statue, which you need to bring to the top of the tower in one piece. This is all just one big escort mission, then. Escort the statue safely to the top of the tower (this requires you to battle another version of Caligula, revived from the previous chapter) and your work is done. Once that struggle ends, you'll witness a cutscene and will automatically receive your rewards for another story mission successfully completed. If you've finished all of the chapter's side missions, go ahead and return to your home base in Ebel City, then watch a new cutscene and choose to advance to the next chapter. Side Missions If you take the elevator up to Level 6, you'll find several red colored tiles with exclamation marks positioned over them. Defeat enemies that are at each tile to automatically satisfy the conditions of this quest and receive the rewards. As you would suppose from her bulletin post, Miranda spends her time in the clothing boutique in Ebel City. Find her there and she will give you details. You need to fight a tank known as the Battle Plough in the area around the Hughes Power Station. That will gain you a part that she needs to repair her sewing machine. When you head to the world map with the quest active, you'll see red spaces on the map near the station. Those don't all contain the enemy that you're hoping to find, but one of them will. When you win, take the Berserk Motor part that you received, with you to the shop in Ebel City for your reward. Use Core Lift 1 to ride to Level 3, then from there take an elevator to Level 2 and head to Barbarella's Manor. When you arrive, use a Violet Energy Hex to make the manor available. Enter it and you will see a man in a chef's cap standing along the right side of the front walkway. Talk to him and he will ask you to obtain some Quality Meat for him. You likely already have Quality Meat in your possession, or you can soon obtain it while battling the enemies in this chapter. Once you have the item, hand it over to the chef to complete the mission. Trivia * This is the first chapter where Fire After Fire is the boss theme. The previous three chapters instead use Irruption as the boss theme. * This chapter, alongside Chapters 6, 9, and 13, are the only chapters that make the player replay a previous dungeon in the main mission. Chapter 04